The present invention relates to a composite sewing machine in which there is provided in one sewing machine a lock stitch mechanism for carrying out straight stitching, zigzag stitching, pattern stitching and the like and an over-lock stitch mechanism used mainly for cloth hemstitching so that lock stitching and over-lock stitching can be selectively performed by activating switching means.